


Flower Crowns

by anonymouse_fiction



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashei never has been one for all that girly stuff... it's a shame that makes her a prime target for gossips. She takes a little time to reflect on her values, and realizes that she's not alone in her views with the help of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was the result of me trying to calm down after I spooked myself working on my first multichapter fiction ever. Apparently, a revision I was making got a little too spooky. How did I even spook myself? I have no clue. 
> 
> Please enjoy this Ashei-centric fic!

~I’d rather wear flowers in my hair, than diamonds around my neck.~

 

_“Can you believe that Ashei? She’s already 25 and not even once has she been courted!”_

_“Well with how blunt she is and how unflattering her outfits are, what do you expect? The closest thing courting she’d encounter would involve a blade!”_

Ashei gritted her teeth at the memory of such cold words.

           Who were those painted-up fakes to judge her? So what if she didn’t want to be courted? She was completely content with honing her skills and working with the Resistance. She liked her armor just the way it was. It was worn in and comfortable, like an old friend always watching out for her. And who cares about that weird face paint? She had never been one to hide her feelings, and makeup would only mar her honest expressions from showing through. Didn’t these people understand that expressions are half of communication to begin with?

           Her father taught her to always be forthcoming and honest, and to value chivalry and honor. He taught her to protect her pride, but never let it rule her. To guard herself until she felt she could trust the person... after all, a true friend and ally in the making would be patient and take the time to learn about you, rather than force you to open up. He taught her to never be quick to judge, and to watch and learn everything. In doing these things, he told her that life would be much clearer, and that she would know a true friend from an enemy.

           With this in mind, most woman in Castle Town confused her at best. They were always saying one thing to one person, and something entirely different to others. It was as if they unmade themselves with each relationship they formed, changing into someone else entirely just to please who they were talking to. And the things they would say… cruel, untrue things just to get ahead of a rival, or empty flattering words to gain favor with a man that may simply be leading them on.

           And then there were the styles. All those layers, all those frills, all those nonsensical bits of clothing they wore. Didn’t they get hot? Or uncomfortable? And the makeup… the sparkling eyeshadows, the painted lips and faces. Did it help with the ruse they seemed so fond of keeping up? So that no one would realize they were playing them for a fool, or to keep their true feelings locked up? She would have to admit, that was actually a clever battle tactic. But then, a full helm would do the same and be much more effective.

‘What even’s the point of it all?’ Ashei thought, trying to make sense of it all.

           She sighed from her perch on the fountain outside of Castle Town. She glanced behind her to look at the water, only to see tears beginning to crop up in her eyes. She turned around quickly, growling as she rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve. A chuckle from behind her immediately tipped her off that her internal venting time was over, and it was time for the wall to come up.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Link said softly.

“If you’re gonna laugh, you can just shove it, Link.” Ashei grumbled, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

“I’m not here to laugh at you. I’m here to make sure my friend is alright.” Link said calmly, taking a seat next to her. Ashei snorted at that.

“I’m perfectly fine. Who cares what a pair of strangers think, anyways?” Ashei said, voice prickling. Link just remained silent, looking at her expectantly.

“Hey, I said I was fine! Just because I stormed away from the bar doesn’t mean I’m hurt or nothin’! It was for their own damn safety!” Ashei finished grumpily, looking down and away from Link.

           Link could tell that she was seething, and he knew that pushing would only make her mad. So, he opted to stay by her side, just in case she might want to say something to him. Besides, the flowers in the flower boxes were in bloom, so he could easily amuse himself. He plucked a lap full of the colorful blooms from the boxes and set to work weaving them, patiently waiting to see if Ashei needed to talk.

            He and Ashei sat in silence for a while, with Link carefully watching Ashei for any signs of crying or discomfort. He didn’t care if Shad said to leave the woman gossiping about Ashei alone, he’d track them down and force them to come here and apologize if he had to! Link shook his head at the thought; it was like Ashei was always telling him: he had to learn how to get a better grip on his emotions. He carefully slid the newest flower crown around his arm, making a total of three.

“You’re okay over there, yeah?” Ashei asked quietly, not bothering to glance over to him. Link smirked, starting to weave a new crown.

“Yeah, I’m alright? You?” Link asked as he tied the ends of the flower chain he’d made, making it into a crown.

“I… I’m better now. Thanks.” Ashei admitted softly, glancing over to Link just in time to see the flower crown he’d made being put on her head.

“I’m glad to hear it, then.” Link replied, standing up to dust off the small leaves and petals that had come off while making the crowns, being sure not to damage the others on his arm.

           Ashei looked up at the crown of chrysanthemums in confusion. She’d never seen one before, and frankly it felt weird sitting on her head like that. She reached up to take it off and examine it, earning her a chortle from Link.

“What? It’s a flower crown. It’s not like it’s gonna bite ya!” Link teased good-naturedly. Ashei blushed and shot Link an empty glare.

“I’ve never seen one before, so of course I’m gonna look at it weird!” Ashei retorted. Link’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Really?! Well, what in Faron’s Woods do people wear for festivals around here?” Link asked, earning him a bitter look from Ashei.

“Useless, frilly clothes and a ton of ridiculous makeup. Makes them all look like clowns, really.” Link sighed disappointedly at Ashei’s answer.

“Well, that’s kinda sad then.” Link muttered as Ashei stood up to join him.

“Why’s that?” Link shrugged at Ashei’s question.

“I don’t know… Back in Ordon, we’d all wear simple clothes and we’d pack a huge picnic, head up to the woods, and just enjoy the color of the flower fields and each other’s company. We didn’t want to make a big show of anything, just…” Link trailed off, brows furrowing as he searched for the right words.

“To see each other truly?” Ashei tried, gripping the flower crown in her hands nervously. Link lit up.

“Exactly! What’s the point of knowing someone if you can’t tell it’s really them, y’know? That’s why I’m glad you don’t really care about all that stuff. You’re honest and you’ve got a good heart. You might not say it, but you really care about us all. And believe me, me and Shad need it more than we care to admit.” Link finished with that quirky, lopsided grin of his.

Ashei felt that contagious expression catch to her own lips and she grinned as well. Link chuckled and gently took the flower crown from her hands and put it back on her head. She glanced up to the flowers, noting how the soft pinks, purples, and reds really stood out against her black hair.

“Y’know, those flowers are a good look for ya! Maybe your next set of armor could have flower details along the edges of the breastplate. Nothin’ fancy, just some small vining flowers or something…” Link commented as they made their way up the stairs back into town. Ashei laughed as she carefully plucked a white daisy from one of the boxes on her way by.

“Maybe. Or my next blade could have some flower filigree on the guard.” Link cocked his head at Ashei’s idea.

“Or maybe the pommel could be etched to look like a rose?” Link tried, earning a snort from Ashei.

“I might as well be wielding a bouquet at that point!” Ashei teased, quickly turning to tuck the flower behind Link’s ear and then turning back as though nothing had happened. Link glanced up at the flower and smirked, walking through the gates back into town with her.

“You might have a point there. But hey, no harm in wondering, right?” Link asked. He playfully bumped Ashei’s shoulder with his own, making her smirk and bump him back the same way.

“Yeah. And Link?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for not prying… I feel a lot better now.” Ashei admitted softly. Link just smiled.

“Well, you can’t force flowers to bloom and show their true colors before their ready, right? I feel the same thing applies to people.” Link remarked, glancing down fondly at the flower crowns he’d made. Ashei smiled.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. Now, what are you gonna do with all those other flower crowns?” Ashei asked as they turned onto the street with the stairs leading down to Telma’s Bar. Link smirked.

“Well, the tickseed one is for Telma, the bluebell one is for Auru if he’s still there, and the… er, the clover is for Shad.” Link said nervously. Ashei cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you’re worked up over. It’s just a flower, yeah? I don’t think it’ll offend him.” Ashei asked as she opened the door for Link.

“Well, I made him one before because I was bored and dang if he didn’t sneeze like crazy! So I’m hoping I didn’t goof and use flowers that’ll make him sneeze again.” Link muttered as they entered the bar. Ashei smirked.

“Yeah, he’s got a pretty sensitive nose when it comes to flowers. But we’ll find out here in a second, won’t we?” Ashei said. Link gave her a nod and moved ahead of her.

           Ashei watched as Link handed out the flower crowns, which Auru and Telma both accepted with pleasant surprise. She also noticed the pair chuckle and look at each other knowingly as Link handed Shad the crown he’d made for him. Shad accepted it, laughing when Link put it on and it slipped down his forehead and over his eyes. Link couldn’t help but laugh too as he helped Shad get the crown off and fixed it so that it would fit him. Ashei sighed and chuckled in amusement before going over to help (read: tease) the pair.

“I wonder if Link realizes what all these flowers mean…” Telma asked Auru, who simply smiled.

“Ah, let the poor boy be, Telma. The language of flowers is for old folks like us.” Auru remarked as he took a sip of his drink. 

“It’s just as well, I suppose. I’m just glad to see Ashei back to her usual self.” Telma said with a warm chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's curious: Chrysanthemum in general means ‘you're a wonderful friend’, Daisy means ‘innocence’, Tickseed (formally Coreopsis) means ‘always cheerful’, Bluebells mean ‘humility’, and Clover means ‘be mine’. 
> 
> (Yes, I ship them. It's an unpopular ship, but I still ship it).


End file.
